


Paper Bags

by lcstmercury



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, and tony has to deal with the consequences, dumb shit i write at 2am, im not really sure what this is, quentin beck accidentally gets high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcstmercury/pseuds/lcstmercury
Summary: Tony Stark finds Quentin Beck with brownies. At work. Stoned.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Paper Bags

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally based on a conversation i had with my best friend while playing overwatch lmao but this is so fucking dumb i wrote it in like 15 minutes and haven't beta'd it but this is the kind of dumb shit that would happen to beck and stark ok just humour me and accept this bullshit i haven't written in months

Well, this was a first, Tony had to admit that to himself.

Quentin Beck was usually a pretty uptight employee of SI. Tony didn't know much about the man, other than his holo-tech was outstanding and Tony himself was very intrigued by this man's brain. Quentin wasn't particularly outgoing; he wasn't exactly rude, more so that he was simply curt and short in his answers to his fellow employees. He didn't seek out conversations in the breakroom with his coworkers, rather would keep to himself or spend more time on his project than seek out human conversation.

So when Tony waltzed into Quentin's lab, fully expecting to see the man hunched over a piece of nanotech and brow furrowed in concentration, and saw the man sat on his desk with a plate of brownies beside him, he was surprised to say the least.

"Hey, Q." Tony rose an eyebrow and approached the man, who seemed a lot more lax in his posture than his usual rigid self. He noted the way his shoulders were slouched ever so slightly, before realising he had never seen the man sat on a desk before, and hadn't exactly pictured Quentin as a cake person. "Whatcha eating there?"

"Tony!" Quentin's voice was light, laid back. Not the usual monotone Tony would be greeted with whenever he treated Quentin with one of his surprise visits during work hours. "Some… Someone left these here? Said they were for me. They're actually like, really good. I know I shouldn't be eating them all but God, I can't help myself they're just … Wow."

"Uh-huh." Tony sat on the desk beside his friend, noting Quentin's work had been discarded somewhere else on the work bench and seemed untouched for a good while. "Brownies?" A small smirk crept onto Tony's lips at the realisation that one of his coworkers must have left him these to lighten the man up a little. And from what he could see, that seemed to be working a real treat. Quentin's physical demeanour had shifted entirely; no longer was he ramrod-straight and tight lipped, but he was actually _manspreading_ on the desk beside his boss, happily indulging in the cakes a total stranger had left for him. Tony vaguely wondered if Quentin was feeling okay, because who would just eat random cakes left on his desk? Did he not even think about what could be in them? "You know who left them here?"

"Not a clue. I saw Janice looking at me funny earlier, maybe it was her? I don't know, but I'm living my best life right now."

Tony simply raised both eyebrows at the statement, wondering where Quentin had even picked up the sentence he just came out with. Was this even Quentin sat next to him? "Hey Q, buddy, I hate to break it to you but… I think there's a little something something in these." After reaching over to the plate to take a brownie and give it a small sniff, Tony's suspicions were confirmed and he struggled to fight back the grin threatening to appear on his lips.

"Yeah? I don't doubt that, they're really awesome - I think you should try one."

"I'm good, pal. Come on, let's get out of here and go lay down in the break room."

"Huh? I'm not tired. I'm like, really hungry right now. Which is weird because I actually ate lunch today, so it's not that I haven't eaten but it just feels like I haven't ate a _thing_ today and these brownies are just so good that i-"

"Come up for air, Jesus!" Tony covered Quentin's mouth with his hand, and took the plate from him. "I really, really think you could do with a lie down. Okay pal?"

"Yeah, sure. If you say so." Quentin got to his feet, brushing the crumbs away from his black turtleneck and glancing around. "What about the uh…"

"Got it covered. Come on, buddy." Tony placed the plate on the desk and led Quentin out of the lab, allowing a small grin to form on his lips. He watched as Quentin walked out of the room, noting how the man wasn't so tall when he was slouched over. Somehow that made Tony feel a little better about himself. He wasn't sure why though. Of course, whoever intentionally brought marijuana into the workplace and drugged another employee unknowingly would have to be punished accordingly, but for now Tony couldn't help but find the situation hilarious - the most uptight man he worked with was high as a kite, no longer snapping at every sentence directed his way and actually seemed… Approachable? That was a first for the Quentin Tony knew.

When they entered the break room, Tony was thankful to find it empty. There were a few cups left on the side with dregs of coffee in the bottom, and a few coats over the chairs and couches, but no people to bother them. Good. Tony didn't want anyone to see Quentin like this - he knew that once he was sober he wouldn't have appreciated being so exposed against his will to people he wasn't close with. Their relationship was a little complex, but Tony knew Quentin didn't hate him. Well, he hoped he didn't - Quentin snapped at him too sometimes, but it was always followed by a small smile that was reserved for him - Tony hadn't seen him smile at anyone else like that, and he was glad. Those smiles being his only made Tony feel warm, like he was the only one that really mattered to Quentin here. And that's how he wanted it to be. He wanted Quentin to be his only. Quentin had some coworkers he spoke to during the day, but he was never as happy as he was around Tony, and Tony knew that. There was just something about Quentin that interested Tony, and made him want to know more. To be around him more. To learn about this eccentric man who claimed to have no friends but liked it that way.

"You know what I'm thinking about? Bags," Quentin spoke out of nowhere when they entered the room, and it almost made Tony jump out of his skin. "Like… How many different types of bags are there out there? There's like, paper bags… And plastic bags…"

Tony frowned and guided him to the couch, but decided to join in because, well, it couldn't hurt really. "Bin bags."

" _Right?!_ " Quentin looked at Tony with an expression of pure joy - mouth agape, corners of his lips upturned and eyes shining bright. "But there's like, handbags too! And then there's eyebags, which are like a different type of bag - but they're still a bag. Wait, do eyebags count?"

"I guess so." Tony shrugged, going to pour himself a cup of coffee whilst Quentin raved about all of the bags he could remember. It was certainly interesting to listen to, and Tony found himself sat there for well over an hour, listening to his favourite employee ramble about bags while high in the work place but he couldn't bring himself to leave the man. By the time Quentin had finished his rant, Tony noticed the man was looking a little hazy in the eyes. "Hey, lay down." He ordered, unmoving when Quentin looked at him with a dramatically raised eyebrow.

"On you?"

"If you feel like it. You're getting tired and need to sleep this off."

"Am I gonna get paid…?" Quentin asked hesitantly, laying his head on Tony's lap and letting out a soft noise when Tony's hand came to rest in his hair.

"Yes, Q, you're going to get paid. But you better not make a habit of eating brownies left on your desk no matter how good they look, because people always have ulterior motives and unfortunately you've paid the consequences for it today."

"You sound so wise. Like, Gandalf or something." Quentin grinned, eyes closed.

"I'm Iron Man. I'm wiser than Gandalf."

"Impossible." Quentin whispered out softly, and like that he was out like a light. His breathing became even, and a small smile formed on Tony's lips at the sight.

"Sweet dreams, Q. You can tell me all about them later." Tony said softly, tucking a piece of Quentin's hair behind his ears and closing his own eyes. "Jarvis, close off access to breakroom twelve for the rest of the day."

**Author's Note:**

> im still laughing now this is so stupid


End file.
